


Hell's Underground For A Reason.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Just Another Day in Hell. [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Animal experiments, Bloody, Burning Man, Cannibals (mentioned), Death, Fuck you Takaoka, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, I just really hate Takaoka, Info Broker Nagisa, Insane Nagisa, Is it really Major if this guy's an asshole, It's a bit vague but still, Killing, Murder, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Stabbing, Takaoka ends up in the Underground, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, fucking die you cunt, so I'm making him suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: So the sinners don't get a funeral.Since their corpses are already burning down below.





	Hell's Underground For A Reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say this is a Dark AU
> 
> Warning: You already see the tags but there's torture, graphic descriptions of gore and violence.
> 
> But hey, now you know one of the ways The Underground, gets rid of it's bodies :/

How did it come to this?

 

He knew there was something eerily familiar with that retched blue haired boy, yet he went ahead and tried getting revenge.

 

He regrets it now that he's reaching his death.

 

He hasn't stopped screaming, he begged for forgiveness, sobbing grossly as his tears turned into a dark red, everything stung, the pain was unbearable.

 

The boy was laughing, continuing his ruthless torture on the larger man, the blood of the sinner splattering against the dungeon walls.

 

The bright light shining down on them made his head pound, he could still see his bloody hand bleeding on the floor, it was chopped off with a butcher knife, being mocked by the snake, "Weren't you supposed to do this to me, sensei~?"

 

He didn't know how he was still alive, every stab, every cut was done with such quick precision that it hurt so much but he can't die from blood loss.

 

He cries for death, he wishes for it to take him already but all he can see was Death playing with him, the very child that cut open his stomach and pulled out his guts making him cough up more blood.

 

The pain returns and even though his neck throbs more he still screams, he can't take it anymore, he almost feels relief when he sees that his vision is fading.

 

It stops and he slumps, sobbing more as he feels the needle leave him, the demon injected him with another dose that keeps him from dying but the pain doesn't leave.

 

A chuckle could be heard as he can't find the strength to look up, he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to stare into those cold azure eyes.

 

Death wasn't kind, it never was as his chin was roughly grabbed, making him look up and he cries in fear when those same eyes pierced through him.

 

He's splashed with a liquid that cleans away some of his blood and he feels hope well up in his chest, was he going to spare him? 

 

Of course not, the devilish smile on the boy's face says it all. He feels like crying again as he chokes on his blood.

 

"Oh lighten up will ya?"

* * *

With that, he lit the man up.

 

He grins as the screams of agony were music to his ears, the smell of alcohol and burning flesh smelled lovely.

 

The man was like a dancing bonfire, waving what was left of his limbs around, strengthening the flames as he drops down, the voice cracking and coughing up blood.

 

The screams stopped.

 

He went over once the flames were already fading out, smirking over the burnt and mutilated body, his friends would love this.

 

With a snap of his fingers, two monstrous animals jumped out, snarling and roaring as they feasted on the body, chomping down on the bones and snapping them like twigs.

 

The animals dragged it off to the darker parts of the dungeons as he hummed, pleased with his pets.

 

He glanced down at the bucket, clocking his tongue as he grabbed it and went off to where the cannibals stayed. This'll be good currency for information.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, that's not the worst way to get rid of a body here.


End file.
